Mi amado profesor
by rukiruki12
Summary: -No dejes de luchar, no te rindas al primer problema, siempre actúa digno, pero sobre todas las cosas, confía en ti mismo y en tus habilidades, Eren-Y como si las palabras de ese hombre al cual llamaba profesor fueran energías se levanto del suelo como si nunca lo hubieran golpeado-.Summary sin sentido


Holi :3 Aqui vengo con un nuevo fanfic e_e Eren x Levi..Si me he rayado con esa pareja ;A; Pero es que es demasiado asfjegwwrfuerasuhdvasudvashvdas XD Bueno aqui les dejo su lectura.

Advertencia: Los personajes no son mios Hajime Isayama, yo solo los ocupo para webear un rato XD

Capitulo extremadamente corto! -Se va corriendo-  
...

Mi amado profesor.

Capitulo 1.

Sintio el impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo, su respiracion estaba agitada a causa de la reciente lucha, levanto la mirada encontrandose con el rostro preocupado de su hermana Mikasa.

-¡Eren! ¿Estas bien? ¿No te hize daño?-Como siempre la pelinegra lo comenzo a bombardear con preguntas a la cuales respondia con un cansado "No"-.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo, intentaba vencer a Mikasa en un duelo de Takewando y terminaba estrellado en el suelo o con un ojo morado, simplemente se le hacia frustrante, ¡Queria aprender a defenderse solo!..

Su amigo Armin le habia hablado sobre un buen profesor de esta disciplina, como era su nombre..¡Ah, sí! Levi Rivaille, tenia un curioso nombre a decir verdad nunca lo habia escuchado.

La voz de Mikasa lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Eren, ¿Sucede algo?.-La muchacha le habia llevado a la sala de estar despues de ser derrotado por ella otra vez-.

-No..Solo..¿Recuerdas que Armin habia hablado sobre un profesor de Takewando?.-La chica asintio en respuesta-Pues he pensado en que seria una buena idea, debo aprender a defenderme, además falta un mes para el torneo y todavia no soy lo suficiente fuerte.

El silencio invadio la habitacion por un instante para ser interrumpido por la chica de ojos negros.

-Es peligroso, pero si te hace estar seguro no habra problema.-Abrio la boca sorprendido al ver ningun reclamo por parte de la chica-.

-Entonces le pedire la direccion o número de telefono del profesor a Armin.-Y salio disparado a su cuarto, cogio el telefono y marco el número del joven de ojos azules, para luego ser contestado inmediatamente-.

-¿Eren?-La voz suave se escucho a travez del aparato-.

-¡Hola, Armin! Mira..¿Recuerdas que me hablaste sobre un profesor de takewando?.-Dijo Eren esperando la respuesta del rubio-.

-Si, Levi Rivaille.-Respondio el muchacho-

-Pues queria saber si tienes su direccion, telefono.-Rogaba con que la tuviera-.

-¡Claro! Tengo su número, si quieres te lo puedo presentar mañana.-Dijo el rubio con amabilidad-.

-¡Eso seria fantastico! Te espero en mi casa mañana a las once, adios.

-¡Adios!.-Sabia que su amigo estaba sonriendo sin la necesidad de verlo-.

Hizo su bolso para mañana, guardando su ropa de cambio junto con su desodorante y su colonia.

Acababa de terminar la escuela y se estaba preparando para la universidad, el haber terminado sus estudios lo habia aliviado, podia practicar para el torneo sin tener que preocuparse por pruebas o trabajos.

Fue hasta su armario y se puso su pijama, consistia en una camiseta manga corta y unos pantalones largos, se tumbo boca arriba sobre su cama.

Se preguntaba..¿Como seria ese tal Levi Rivaille? ¿Alto o bajo? ¿Divertido o serio? ¿Amigable o cerrado? Y pensando en el desconocido profesor se quedo dormido.

OuOuOuOuOuOuO

Estaba realmente cansado, habia estado toda la tarde limpiando como un desquiciado su departamento, bajo su vista hasta su reloj de mano y gruño sonoramente al ver que eran las 9 de la noche.

Se sentia sucio lo cual realmente le irritaba, no le gustaba tener esos olores desagradables, asi que salio disparado hasta la ducha en la cual paso un buen rato enjabonandose.

Despues de ya estar limpio y vestido, se introdujo lentamente en la comodidad de su cama la cual fue interrumpida por una musica conocida.

Tomo su celular y reviso el mensaje, era de esa tipa loca llamada Hanji.

_"¡Hey le-vi! Mañana Armin traera un amigo al gimnasio, el cual quiere que le ayudes~! ¡Recuerda!"_

¿Otro mocoso mas? Oh joder...Ya tenia bastante con el rubio y ademas no era una persona con mucha paciencia que digamos, dejo el celular en su mesita de noche, apago la luz y se disponia a dormir cuando el bendito aparato volvio a sonar.

-Tsk..Joder..¿Acaso no me pueden dejar descansar?.-Volvio a encender la luz, se sento en la cama y tomo el celular-.

_''Usted a recibido un mensaje''_

Con el dedo apreto el icono que salia en la pantalla para dar paso con el maldito mensaje.

_''¡No ignores el mensaje! ¡Leelo, talvez consigas un ''amigo''!..''_

Estuvo a punto de tirar el celular por la ventana, nunca entenderia el porque la chica esa insistencia en que obtuviera una pareja sin importar que hombre o mujer, dio un bufido y repitio las acciones anteriores, dejar el celular en la mesita de noches, apagar la luz y acomodarse en su comoda cama.

Debia admitir que de igual forma era divertido luchar con esos mocosos, si es que tirar al suelo al primer golpe se podia llamar lucha, cerro los ojos cayendo rapidamente en los brazos de morfeo.

Diganme en los comentarios si les gusto :3 aunque se que es corto y mierdoso XD


End file.
